


Bring The Rain

by SilverStreaksofStardust



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStreaksofStardust/pseuds/SilverStreaksofStardust
Summary: After meeting on a drunk encounter, Leo Valdez is pretty sure he has a crush on Jason Grace, who turns out to be one of the most popular guys at school. Followed by the fact that he's gay and at a homophobic school, Leo's in for a pretty weird/awkward/horrible experience at High School.





	1. Meeting Prince Charming

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Weird point of view. I think it will only be for the 1st chapter, though. I also found out I really love Valgrace. It's, like, my new OTP. After Muke, ofc. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own. Trust me, it is for the best. I guess it is true that if you do not use contractions in English you sound robotic. Oh well. I do not care. Actually, I might. It sounds funny but I am being serious. Or not. I must be contradicting myself. After the last eight sentences, including this one, they are all pointless. But I hope you enjoy reading this story. Thank you.
> 
> o_O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Leo Valdez meets Prince Charming.

**.: Bring the Rain :.**

* * *

"The days may change  
With the length of your hair, the clothes that you wear  
But you're still some kid  
And you're farther from home  
Than ever before."

"Bring The Rain" | Finish Ticket

* * *

_You drain down the rest of your drink (which is like the third one). Your body is relaxed, but at a vulnerable state. As you look around the room, it makes you kind of dizzy. So many unfamiliar faces._

_You wonder how so many people can belong on the world, but not even make contact with one another. It's totally weird, you think. Life's weird._

_You stumble out of your seat, out of the pub, finding that the sky is dark and the stars are out. You feel in a funny mood, so you start giggling. People are looking at you crazy, but you don't care._

_"Ohmigosh! Hi!" You greet excitedly to the closest person to you. It's a boy, not much older than you, who at this moment, looks so perfect. Classic blond hair, blue eyes, serious look. "Prince Charming? Where did you come from?"_

_"Uhh, I'm Jason Grace." The boy gives an embarrassed look, like being mistaken for someone from fairtytales is a weird thing._

_"I'm - uh... Wow, I forgot my name!"_

_Prince Charming shrugs. "It's okay. So were you, um, drinking?"_

_"Does that mean alcohol? Then yeahhh."_

_"You're, like, thirteen."_

_"Sixteen?" You clear your throat. "Yeah, I'm sixteen." You're proud, because you remember your age._

_"I'm afraid I have to call the police on you. Y'know, underage and all."_

_"No shit Sherlock." You frown, realising you have to get this person on your side. "Wait, don't tell please? I had a shit day. Not, like poop but the swear word."_

_Prince Charming rolls his eyes. "First a random girl throws her blue plastic hairbrush at me, and now this?" he mutters. Then he says in a normal tone, "Okay, I'm driving you home. Hopefully you know your address."_

_"It's under the bridge! I'm a troll." You burst out laughing for the second time this night._

_Prince Charming looks about done with you, but pulls out his keys. "Follow me. If you can walk."_

_"I can!" You assure him, linking arms._

_He leans away from you in disgust. "You're not gong to puke on me, are you?"_

_"Of course not." You feel the taste of bile suddenly come. "Uhhh, wait." You lean to the side away from Prince Charming, and puke. You squeeze your eyes shut, feeling sick to your stomach. Then you pretty much faint before hands grab your waist._

. . .

The hangover is kind of expected early the next morning. It's the price of losing yourself; forgetting.

"Oh gods," Leo mumbles, rolling out of the couch he was lying on. The house he's in smells like crappy air freshener. It's a strong citrusy scent that makes him plug his nose.

He gets up and observes photos on the mantel. There's a family photo, with two parents and to kids. Next is a girl with weirdly bright electric blue eyes, and then a blond guy. In his opinion, the blond guy is the most attractive.

"Hey, you must be hungry."

Leo whirls around to see blond guy, who is standing near the banister. He smiles. "Yeah, I am. Uh, sorry for being drunk. I mean, I act complete shit when I drink."

"So does my mom." The blond heads to the kitchen, where Leo follows along.

"Is that a sensitive topic? I mean, I'm sorry for mentioning anything that has to do with your personal -"

"Shut up."

"Oh." Leo blinks.

Blond guy smirks at him. "I mean that in the nicest way possible. You act like a kid. Are you sure you're sixteen?"

"Yeah. I'm, er, Leo. Leo Valdez."

"You probably don't remember, but I'm Jason Grace. You said I was Prince Charming."

Leo shrugs, but secretly feel embarrassed. _Does Jason know?_ he thinks. _That I'm..._

"Well, I better get going soon. Just eat toast with peanut butter or something and then I have to lock up this place." Jason opens the fridge, and grabs himself an apple.

Leo watches him (in a total non-creepy way), then gets himself a glass of orange juice.

"You're not hungry?" Jason asks.

"No, my stomach is queasy." It's a lie, and maybe Jason knows it, but he doesn't say anything. "Why do you have to leave?"

"School. It's only Wednesday. Don't you go?"

"I usually ditch."

"What do your parents think?"

Leo rolls his eyes. "Even if they did care, it's pointless." He glances up to meet Jason's questioning gaze. "Runaway orphan."

"Oh." Jason winces. "Dude, so you don't have any place to go?"

"I could always go back, but... it's horrible there." He's given a look of sympathy.

"Go to school with me. It'll be fun."

"School's never fun."

"You'll meet new people, and I think it'll be awesome." Jason gives Leo his best pleading look. "Come on, Leo."

The brunet bites his lip, giving in. "Fine."

"Great!"


	2. Welcome to Jupiter Preparatory School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Leo Valdez meets Jason's father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for giving this story a chance! You're all awesome =)

The first thing that makes Leo regret attending school is how many students there is. Like, holy lemons, there's like a billion! Sighing, he trudges in through the front doors, with Jason following alongside.

"Leo, you don't know even know this place yet, and you're already wandering?"

"Don't I need a map or something?"

Jason chuckles. "I know this place like the back of my hand. Or was it head? But seriously, I even know hidden rooms and all that stuff."

"Huh," Leo says dubiously.

"My dad's the principle. I can get you into all of my classes."

"Really?" Leo was amazed at how he didn't scare the blond away yet from the previous incidents. "I'd love that!"

Jason grabs Leo's hand and leads them to the office. The secretary at the desk flashes them a smile. She looks like a model - long blonde hair, coy smile, and subtle make-up on.

"Hey, Ms. Aphrodite. Is my dad here?" Jason asks.

Ms. Aphrodite nods her head. "I'll ring him in for you." As she makes the call, Leo observes the room.

He must really live under a rock, because the entire school is overwhelming to him. Leo isn't used to huge places, never mind _expensive_. "Oh gods!" He whitens, looking at Jason. "I can't afford this! I mean, I don't even have an ID, credit card -"

"Relax, Leo." Jason looks calm, which only freaks Leo out more.

"Jason -"

"Hello, is there something I could do for you?" A tall, intimidating man enters the room. He has brown hair with streaks of grey through, and a long beard.

Leo thinks the Principal kind of looks like a younger version of Santa Clause, if wearing a smile. He notices that the eyes - an electric blue - resemble to the girl he saw in the photo, as well as Jason's.

"Hi, I was just wondering if we could whip up a schedule for him." Jason places a hand on Leo's shoulder.

"H-Hello," Leo stutters. "I'm Leo Valdez."

"I am Principal Zeus." Jason's father scrutinizes Leo, eyeing the worn clothes and messy hair. "Where are you from?"

"I lived here all my life. My parents were immigrants, but -"

"Dad, just get him his schedule," Jason sighs.

Principal Zeus gives a stormy look. "I told you; call me by the name everyone else does here."

"Fine. _Principal Zeus_."

"Just talk to the school counsellor. Mr. Dionysus can sort you out."

"No he can't! He doesn't care - _argh_ , fine." Jason scowls, leaving the office.

Principal Zeus raises an eyebrow, and glances at Leo. "If you're hanging out with my son, make sure to be a good influence."

"Of course, Sir." Leo gives his polite smile; the one he uses to deceive adults and act like he is a perfect gentleman.

"You seem like a nice boy, but I've never seen you around here before. Are you sure you enrolled in this school?"

"Uh, I mean..." Leo looks at the floor. "I'm an orphan. I met your son last night, and erm, he wanted me to go to school."

Principal Zeus nods his head. "Thank you for your honesty. Which orphanage are you from?"

"St. Eve's Orphanage For Boys and Girls," Leo mutters. "Or 'Seofybag' for short."

Then Jason's dad does the weirdest thing Leo never expects - he actually laughs. "Oh, I like you. You've got humour. Something my wife never wields."

"Thanks?"

"I'll just have to ring up your orphanage and tell them you're attending Jupiter Preparatory School."

"We don't have much money."

"You'll be attending on free tuition."

"Why?"

"Because I feel in a generous mood. That, and you're our next generation. I decide to have given you a chance." Principal Zeus turns serious. "I hope you don't disappoint me, Leo Valdez."

**. . .**

Leo scurries out of the office, and spots Jason right outside, shooting him an annoyed look.

"What took you so long?" Jason asks.

"I'm here for free. I mean, I get to be here!" Leo reveals, a huge smile flitting across his face.

"That's nice." Jason hands Leo a package. "That's all your things. Your schedule isn't exactly the same as mine, though."

"Aw, why?"

"Mr. Dionysus thinks we're all spoiled brats, and hates us. I think he's personally mad though because Zeus got positioned as Principal and made him the school counsellor. That's the worst job ever."

"Well, thanks." Leo looks at Jason shyly, almost wanting to give a hug. Instead, he opens the package. "What classes do we have -"

"Math, History, Art, and Science. You have English and Gym on your own, though."

"Gym?" Leo groans. "I'm horrible at it!"

"You have to do it though. It's more like fitness. Besides, you're pretty scrawny."

"Thanks."

"C'mon, let's get to Math class. We're already late."

Leo follows dutifully along. "Do we get textbooks?"

"It's in the classroom, so we don't have to carry them around."

As they enter the classroom, Leo shrinks behind his friend (well, that was the term he wants it to be, if not more).

"Glad you're here, Mr. Grace. And who is this?" The teacher asks, standing up from his desk.

"I'm new," Leo squeaks. "Leo Valdez."

"Short notice." The teacher is a tall and beefy dude, with welts on his face and a bushy brown beard. His face is set in a permanent scowl, which makes Leo want to run screaming away from the classroom. "I am Mr. Hephaestus."

"Oh, like... the Greek God?" Realisation dawns on Leo. "Wait a minute. Aphrodite and Zeus - why do you all have Greek names? I mean, no offence, but like..."

Jason sighs. "It's a family thing, Leo."

"You're all related? That's a huge family. Holy crackers."

Mr. Hephaestus crosses his arms. "Mr. Valdez and Mr. Grace... take a seat."

Jason slides into a seat beside some random guy, giving Leo an apologetic look. Leo feels nervous - he totally feels everyone's gaze on him. He sees that there's an empty seat, so he sits there.

"Now," the teacher says. "We're working on solving a system of equations by graphing. You all did this last year, I presume, so I will hand out a quiz and see how well all of you do on it."

The class groans in unison, but Leo looks intrigued. He does well with numbers. "Hey, do you have a pencil?" He looks behind him, then his mouth drops open. This person is, like, super pretty. Good-looking. Whatever. Sandy blond hair, toothy white smile, tan skin - whoa. There's a interesting scar, too, that runs from the bottom of his right eye down to his chin.

The guy gives a grin. "Yeah." He hands the writing utensil over, and Leo stares at it for a while. The person's smile fades, and he nudges Leo. "Here."

"Thanks." Leo finally accepts it and turns over. _Gods, can he be any less awkward?_ Slumping in his seat, he sees the sheet of paper he's supposed to answer.

By the time class is over, they cover on the next lesson and only then Leo realises that their math teacher wears a steel brace. He wonders what happened to their kind-of deformed teacher, but hurries out of the room to catch up with Jason.


	3. Many Faces Which You Can't Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last I updated was July 6th. Update is long overdue. I remember my first day of one of the schools I went to. I was in second grade, and felt completely lost and alone. Tell me I'm not the only one, lol.
> 
> I'm having concerns about the first chapter, because it doesn't fit with the rest of the story. Rewriting it in the future (unless you guys don't mind, but... oh well)

All hopes of Leo fitting in vanishes away. He knows very well that Jason is ditching him. He feels half angry about this, but realises that he's just the new guy. Nothing special. He looks at his schedule, which doesn't make any sense. History is in class 6 (B-side)... whatever that means. He hopes to see a familiar face, but that person he asks for a pencil is long gone. Finally he decides to go to the office.

Ms. Aphrodite is talking on the phone, so Leo waits.

 _Why do I even care if I go to all classes?_ he thinks bitterly. _I'm probably going to fail anyway._

"Hello, how are you feeling?" The secretary smiles, finishing the call.

Leo immediately relaxes. There's something that makes all the anger drain away when looking at the person. The secretary has a calming effect or something. "Fine. But, uh, I don't know where my next class is."

"Which teacher is it?"

"Ms. Athena?"

"Oh, that's all the way over on the other side of the building, upstairs. I'll send a student over with you."

"Thanks."

Ms. Aphrodite hums, making a call. "Hello, Mr. Apollo. I hope I'm not interrupting your class. Could you please send Rachel Dare to the office, please? ...Oh really? That'll be lovely. Yes, thank you."

A few moments after, a girl with red hair and friendly smile enters the office. "Is there a reason I'm here?"

"Yes, to show Leo around. He's new."

The girl nods her head. "Hi, Leo. I'm Rachel."

"Hi," Leo manages to say, and stands up awkwardly. "I have to go to History - Athena's classroom?"

"Right."

As the duo head out, Leo frowns. "Is it common for kids to get lost?"

"Not really; we're all sorted out on student orientation day."

Leo sighs. "At least kids don't push you into lockers and give swirlies."

"Yeah, we're not a stereotypical high school." Rachel looks amused. "Do you have a preference?"

Leo is shocked at the girl's bluntness, but she seems nice enough. "I'm into guys."

"Oh... I, uhm, meant which type of school you preferred, but that's okay, too."

The boy wants to slap himself, and gives a nervous chuckle. "This school is awesome. I never went to one before, just saw some on TV shows."

"So you were home schooled?"

"No, I'm a orphan. They don't really teach us anything - just let us do whatever we want."

Rachel arrives at the stairs. "That sounds kind of nice - doing whatever you want. Sorry I sound kind of nosy - you don't mind, right?"

"Nah."

"Well, it was nice to meet you. You just go up these stairs and to the first classroom on your left. I don't want to have my exercise just yet," Rachel laughs.

Leo smiles. "Thank you for you help. See you later?"

"Of course! You can sit with me at lunch. And just for the record... I'm into girls."

Leo's mouth drops open, but when he realises that his reaction is rude, Rachel is already walking back to her class. "Wow, we're going to be best friends," he says to himself as he goes up the stairs.

When he arrives in the classroom (finally!), kind of panting because jogging up the stairs takes a toll on him, the teacher gives a sharp look.

"And who might you be?" A woman dressed kind of like a stereotypical librarian - glasses, hair in a bun, vest (you get it) - walks up to Leo.

"I'm new," Leo says quickly. "I got lost."

Some students chuckle; not at the comment but more at Leo.

"Well, since you're here now, take a seat. Next time do not be late, it disrupts my teaching."

Frightened, Leo slides into a seat. He predicts that he will hate History, especially because of the teacher.

"Now, as I was saying, the European colonization..."

Leo glances around him, noticing students taking notes. He doesn't have a textbook, or any paper and pencil. He really hates school.

. . .

Art class is better. Actually, scratch that. It's _a lot_ better. The teacher, Apollo (he's cool with a first-name basis) is chill and okay for students to talk with each other.

Leo also finds that Rachel is in the same class, and they both join together for an assigned project. Basically they have to sketch their partner. Since it's a unit only starting today, Leo isn't behind.

"How was history?" Rachel hums, drawing Leo.

"Horrible. I didn't take any notes, the teacher hates me, I'm friendless..." Leo sighs.

"Aw, don't worry. Once you get more settled in, you'll find your niche."

"There is fifteen more minutes before you switch up drawing the other person," Apollo instructs, walking around to check people's sketches so far.

Leo's nose itches, but doesn't want to scratch it in case he ruins Rachel's drawing. "So, weren't you in Apollo's class before? I heard you got called from his class when you helped me."

"I chose two blocks in my schedule for this class. I want to get into the University of the Arts. It includes History of Animation, Illustration Thesis, Sculpture... Seriously, it has it all. From dancing, music, design, filmmaking... my dream is to attend there."

"It sounds nice."

Rachel gives a sigh. "Yeah, it is."


End file.
